parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrappy Doo
Scrappy Doo is a character in Scooby Doo. He played Timon in The Scooby Doo King He is a meerkat He played Piglet in The New Adventures Of Scooby Doo He is a pig He played Slinky Dog in Dog Story 1, 2, and 3 (ScoobyRockz Style) He is a slinky He played Yao in Amberlan He played Abu in Scoobyladdin-Doo (ScoobyRockz Style), and Scoobyladdin He is a monkey He played Max in Pokemon Advanced Generation (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal Style) He is May's brother He played Muk in Scooby Doo (Balto) He is a polar bear He played One of Brock's Siblings in Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) He is Brock's sibling He played Sawyer in Pokemon XY (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) He is Ash's rival He Played Shingo tsukino In Sailor Roxanne and Sailor Roxanne (VIZ) He is Serena's Little (Dic) and Viz Brother He Played Dexter In Scrappy's Laboratory He is a Young Scien He Played Monkey In Jerry's Lab He is Dexter's Pet Lab Monkey He Played Micheal In Ash Ketchum and the Pokemon trainers He is a He played Young Grinch in How the Great Dane Stole Christmas (2000), and How the Dog Stole Christmas (2000) He is a young Grinch He Played Andy Davis In Child Story (Chris1703 Style) He Played Tommy Pickles (Baby) In RugDogs Portrayals: * In Chip-ChipMunk and Dale-ChipMunk he is played by Dale. * In Winnie the Pooh and Roo he is played by Roo. * In Ash Doo and Max Doo he is played by Max. * In Tom Doo and Spunky Doo he is played by Spunky. * In Tramp Doo and Scamp Doo he is played by Scamp. * In Alvin Doo and Theodore Doo he is played by Theodore Seville. * In Max Taylor and ??? he is played by ???. * In Basil and Played by Fievel * In Courage and Lucky he is played by Lucky. * In Surly and Alvin hE IS pLA * In Danny and Oliver He is * In Littlefoot and Chomper he is Played Chompe * In Darien and Ash He is Played by Ash Ketchum * In Artemis and Squeaky He is Played by Squeaky the Super Kitte * In Scooby Doo Chris1704 style he is Played by ???? * In Theodore and Kiddo he is Played by Kiddo Gallery: Scrappy Doo in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg|Scrappy Doo in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo Scrappy Doo in Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers.jpg|Scrappy Doo in Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers Scrappy Doo in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Scrappy Doo in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School My conscience is holding me back I Can't Bring myself to beat scooby I'm Imagining his Little Brothers and sisters stopping me from beating the one person they love.jpg Scrappy as shingo tsukino (dic).png Scrappy as sawyer.png Scrappy Doo as Toto.png Category:Dogs Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Category:Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School characters Category:Nephews Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Scooby Dooby Dooin Dogs Category:Brave Charaters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:The Scrappies Category:Retired Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Laughters Category:Idiots Category:Idiotic Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Loses Temper Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:The Untouchables Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters